


My Sweetheart

by PyromaniacCreator



Series: BatIM x Reader // One Shots // [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dont ask why, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Other, bendy looks like the ink bendy, i just love that version the most, readers gender isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: It's up to him to cheer you up after your breakup with your significant other.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader
Series: BatIM x Reader // One Shots // [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	My Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short bc i'm testing the waters 
> 
> if ya'll want a longer, multi chapter bendy x reader, lemme know

You were sobbing quietly in the corner of your studio room, hoping no one would walk in on you crying. Your significant other had called you, saying they no longer wanted you. This had broken you down to itty bitty pieces. Perfect. Just perfect. Of course they had to do that when you were working.

The door to your studio room creaked open quietly. Shit. You didn’t dare look up to the person who had entered the room. Fearing you’d be judged for crying on the job. This is why you didn’t realize it wasn’t a person. 

‘’What’s wrong, sweetheart?’’ he asked. Oh no. Oh no no no. Out of everyone who coulda walked in on you crying, it had to be him. The Devil Darling himself. Shit. You didn’t notice him kneeling down beside you.  
You kept sobbing into the palms of your hands. You couldn’t speak. You didn’t want to speak. Not to him. Not now.

But admittedly, you also had hoped he’d be the one to come to you after your breakup. He always knew how to cheer you up when you were feeling down. But you feared it wouldn’t be enough now that you were actually crying.

‘’Talk to me. Who hurt you?’’ he asked. He had placed a hand on your shoulder. You shook your head, violently at that too. You tried to speak up, but couldn’t.  
‘’It was them, wasn’t it?’’ Bendy asked. You had no idea how he connected the dots so fast, but he sure as hell did. You nodded a loud sob escaping your lips. You sniffed. Snot was filling up your nose and throat.

‘’C’mere sweetie.’’ Bendy said, pulling you into a tight hug. You instantly wrapped your arms around his inky form, not caring if you got stained by the black substance. He patted your back, before starting to rub circles with his fingers.  
‘’They’re not worth your tears if they hurt you.’’ he whispered. ‘’Don’t let a lowlife like that get you down.’’  
He kept whispering comforting words to you, eventually managing to stop you from full on crying. You were now just slightly sobbing into his shoulder. His hands never left your back, never stopped rubbing those comforting circles. His arms tight around your shaking form. 

After a while of just sitting there, silently in his embrace, your stomach growled. Oh what a comedic timing that had to be.  
‘’You hungry?’’ he asked, oblivious to the growls your stomach let out. You let out a hum.  
‘’Let’s get’cha something to eat, don’t we?’’ he asked, now finally pulling away from you. 

He led you out of your studio room, and all they way to the kitchen. His hands never left yours on the way there. It was comforting to you. He sat you down at the table, before looking around the cabinets and shelves. He found your favourite snack and offered it to you. You took it with gratitude, quietly thanking him.  
He sat down on the other side of the table. You looked at his ink covered face, trying to still locate a possible spot for his eyes. It was weird to you, how he saw even though his face was covered in ink like that.

You felt how his leg was touching yours under the table, providing comfort in any way he could. You thanked the heavens to have a friend like that. A friend. Yeah, that’s what the two of you were. It kinda bothered you now, because you loved him more than that. You never made a move because you were already in a relationship, but now? What was stopping you? 

Maybe the fear of ruining what the two of you had. He never sent clear signals. They were mixed. So fucking mixed. You finished your snack, and got up from the table, motioning for him to follow you. You made your way back to your studio room.

It was time you talked to him about your feelings.

You locked the door behind you, you didn't want anyone interrupting what you were about to do.  
‘’Can we talk?’’ you asked.  
‘’What’s up, sweetie?’’ he asked. Oh you loved it when he called you that. Loved it so much.  
‘’I… I’m not sure. I’m not sure about anything happening around me.’’ you said.  
‘’Oh?’’ he tilted his head.  
‘’It’s just… you keep sending me mixed signals… and everyone else is snickering behind our backs when were together, like they know what’s up.’’ you exclaimed.  
‘’Oh. Well, uh, would you like a clear signal?’’ he asked, leaning forward in his seat until he was mere inches away from your face.  
‘’Preferably yes.’’ you replied, completely oblivious to what he was planning.  
‘’Alrighty then.’’ he said. You didn’t get to speak another word before his lips met yours. You kinda just melted into the kiss, your eyes fluttering shut. You noticed he tasted nothing like you’d imagined. Not like tar, not like ink, not old. He tasted kinda sweet, like vanilla and peaches. That was weird to say the least. It wasn’t long until you needed to breathe, parting from him. You rested your forehead on his, not afraid of getting your hair and skin all inky. It didn’t matter at all. His hand found its way to your cheek, cupping it, rubbing slightly with his thumb.  
‘’How long have you been waiting to do that?’’ you whispered.  
‘’Long enough.’’ he replied, smiling slightly. A smile crept up on your face as well. 

You weren’t the type to rush into relationships with people. But this might have been an exception, since you’d been mutually pining for each other for a long while. You found out he’d been pining for you since day one. Love at first sight, as he’d claimed. You learned how he had been so torn when he found out about your relationship. He had wanted to tell you for so long, oh so long. 

Now that you thought about it, it made sense. All of it made sense. The nicknames, the accidental touches, the glances at your direction. Maybe you had just been too oblivious and he actually wasn’t sending mixed signals. You just didn’t take them as signals of interest. Oh, how oblivious you had truly been.

But that was in the past now. What mattered was that you had him now, he was there to support you in your ups and downs. He was there for you, and you only. 

You were happier than in any other relationship you had had in the past. And that’s what mattered the most. Your, and his, happiness.


End file.
